Concealed weapon clips for attachment to a handgun are known. These clips enable the handgun to be carried near the user's waist, with the clip engaging the user's belt.
For example, the CLIPDRAW, available from Skyline Toolworks LLC, of Malvern, Pa., provides a belt clip for carrying a handgun. The one-piece clip is screwed directly onto the handgun or affixed in place with an adhesive, such as tape or glue, when it is desired to clip the gun to a belt, or removed therefrom when it is desired to carry the handgun in a holster.
A major problem with the CLIPDRAW product described above is its inflexibility. To use the product, one must use existing screw holes or drill and tap new screw holes, or use adhesives which mar the finish of the firearm. Once attached, the CLIPDRAW product cannot be repositioned without drilling and tapping new holes or reapplying adhesives. Thus, it is inconvenient to move the clip to a different position or to a different handgun.